Узники
by natoth
Summary: Атташе На'Тот провела два года в центаврианской тюрьме...


**Название:** Узники

 **Время действия:** 2261- 62 гг.

 **Место действия:** Прима Центавра, Дворец Императора, тюремные камеры

 **Персонажи:** На'Тот, центаврианский стражник

 **Примечания автора:** данная история является продолжением фанфика "В плену"

* * *

Узница закончила медитацию, которую совершала каждый раз после сна.

Следующим пунктом ее строгого ежедневного расписания была еще одна (определенно безнадежная) попытка разорвать цепь, которой она была прикована к стене. Нарнийка знала, что слишком слаба для того, чтобы разогнуть эти звенья, но, по крайней мере, у нее была цель. Здесь, в вечной темноте, потеряв чувство времени, она отчаянно старалась сохранить рассудок.

«Им не удалось превратить меня в скулящее животное пытками, – размышляла она, наматывая цепь на правую руку. - Но и сейчас я не доставлю им такого удовольствия!»

 _Цель._

Она должна помнить о своей цели. Выжить, чтобы отомстить за разрушенный мир, за смерть отца, за то, что они сделали с ней...

Но все эти желания являлись Великой Целью, конечным результатом, пределом мечтаний.

На'Тот рванула цепь, помогая левой рукой, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль в запястье.

Были цели поменьше.

 _Г'Кар._

На'Тот хотелось увидеть его снова. Она не знала, жив он или нет, но ей хотелось повидаться с ним. Вряд ли посол будет рад увидеть трусливую и жалкую узницу. Если он все еще жив, если ей удастся встретить его, то хотелось бы предстать перед ним сильной и гордой. Вот почему ей нельзя сдаваться, нельзя позволить им сломить ее дух.

Цепи звякнули, но не поддались.

На'Тот услышала скрип двери и шаги гвардейца, притащившего ей отвратительную бурду, которая здесь называлась едой.

Он поставил чашку на пол, не приближаясь к узнице. Гвардеец делал это каждый раз, в одном и том же порядке: приходил, ставил еду на пол и уходил. Он никогда не разговаривал с ней, только иногда покрикивал на нее, когда она слишком яростно пыталась порвать свои цепи.

На'Тот оскалилась, глядя на центаврианина.

Ей хотелось, чтобы стражник подошел чуть ближе, чтобы она могла дотянуться до него и свернуть ему шею.

Это была ее крошечная цель. Ежедневная цель.

 _Дотянуться-до-него-и-сломать-ему-шею._

Сегодня На'Тот нарушила их взаимное молчание и впервые решила поговорить с ним. Она больше не могла выдерживать эту тягостную тишину.

– Ты ведь боишься меня? – спросила она его по-центавриански, чувствуя, как слова чужого языка в буквальном смысле царапают ей горло.

Гвардеец чуть вздрогнул, но продолжал молчать.

Она пнула чашку с тюремной баландой, перевернув ее.

– Вы все боитесь меня, иначе не держали бы все время в кандалах! – вызывающе сказала она.

Гвардеец поднял чашку и ответил бесстрастно:

– Следующее кормление будет только завтра. Если это повторится, ты будешь наказана.

На'Тот плюнула, надеясь попасть в него.

– Уже дрожу от ужаса! Эй, центаврианин, ты ведь тоже узник, только твои кандалы не так заметны, как мои!

Тут он на мгновение потерял свою невозмутимость.

– А ну, заткнись, дрянь! Заключенным запрещено разговаривать с охраной! Еще одно слово, и я...

Она оскалила зубы в улыбке, глядя ему в глаза.

– И что ты сделаешь? Накажешь меня? Какая доблесть! Вы такие храбрецы, особенно рядом с пленниками, закованными в кандалы! Сними с меня эти цепи, ты, жалкий червяк!

Его лицо исказилось от ярости, он шагнул к ней, и На'Тот подобралась, готовая броситься на него.

 _Дотянуться, стиснуть его шею и сломать одним легким движением..._

Только бы он подошел еще ближе...

Гвардеец остановился, заметив зловещий огонек, блеснувший в ее алых глазах. И, опомнившись, отпрянул назад.

На'Тот была готова завыть от разочарования. Но заставила себя успокоиться. Нельзя показывать врагу свою слабость. _Никогда._

– А ведь ты такой же узник, как и я, - сказала она ему с усмешкой. – И тебе не сбежать из этого плена, как и мне.

Гвардеец направился к двери.

– Я лишь выполняю приказ, - ответил он и захлопнул дверь за собой.

* * *

Она чувствовала растущую панику. Теряла контроль над собой. И примитивный инстинкт самосохранения нашептывал ей ужасные и унизительные вещи.

На'Тот всхлипнула в отчаянии, дернув свои цепи. Ее руки были покрыты кровью, она царапала камни вокруг стального кольца в стене, к которому была прикована. Но сил почти не осталось.

– Я не хочу умирать... – прохрипела нарнийка, чувствуя, что сил почти не осталось. – Я не хочу умирать вот так! Святые мученики, это отвратительно. Я всегда мечтала погибнуть в бою с могучим и опасным противником. Я не хочу умирать во тьме, не хочу умирать просто так... без всякого смысла...

На'Тот беззвучно рыдала, уткнувшись в грязный каменный пол.

Она потеряла счет времени и не помнила, сколько дней (или лет?) минуло с тех пор, как центаврианский гвардеец приходил сюда в последний раз. Все, что она знала, это то, что он пропал, и с тех пор она медленно умирала от голода и жажды. Одна, в темноте холодной камеры. Недавно у нее начался бред и ужасные галлюцинации. Они сводили ее с ума.

И вот сегодня На'Тот не выдержала и расплакалась от собственного бессилия.

Она лежала на грязной подстилке, содрогалась от рыданий, а потом затихла, потеряв сознание...

... Очнулась она оттого, что кто-то тряс ее, шлепал по щекам, заставляя открыть глаза.

Когда На'Тот разлепила воспаленные веки, то увидела его.

– Жива! О, Великий Создатель! - выдохнул гвардеец, а потом попытался влить в ее рот немного воды из фляжки...

На'Тот сначала хотела отвернуться, но у нее не хватило сил сопротивляться его настойчивому требованию, и пришлось выпить всю воду.

Она сумела приподняться и внезапно обняла его, чувствуя безумную радость от того, что не осталась одна во всей Вселенной...

– Я... я болел и не мог прийти раньше... - пробормотал совершенно ошеломленный ее поведением центаврианин.

На'Тот прижалась к нему еще сильнее.

Она знала, что это всего лишь истерика, вызванная надвигающимся безумием. Она смотрела на его смущенное лицо: гвардеец замер на месте, не зная, что делать, как реагировать на ее странное поведение.

А потом На'Тот взяла себя в руки. Ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю от стыда за то, что он увидел ее такой слабой и жалкой.

И безумная ярость вспыхнула в ее душе с новой силой.

На'Тот метнулась и вцепилась ему в горло, испустив дикий вопль.

Центаврианин захрипел, извиваясь, а потом отшвырнул ее от себя. Она слишком ослабела от жажды и голода, поэтому не смогла удержать захват.

На'Тот почти не видела его, перед глазами стояла мутная пелена. Она попыталась прыгнуть на него еще раз, но всё, что могла сделать – это судорожно дернуться на каменном полу.

Гвардеец отполз в сторону, потирая шею, и прохрипел, кашляя:

– Нарнская подлая сука!

На'Тот рванулась к нему еще раз. В глазах ее горела ненависть.

– Зачем ты вернулся? Если бы я умерла, ты был бы свободен! – прошипела она.

– Я должен исполнять приказ! – воскликнул он. – Когда мне прикажут убить тебя, я сделаю это с удовольствием!

– Проклятый жалкий трус! – огрызнулась На'Тот. – Дурак! Не смей приближаться ко мне, ублюдок, потому что я не буду дожидаться приказа, чтобы убить тебя!

Гвардеец замахнулся было, чтобы ударить ее, но потом выругался и ушел.

* * *

На'Тот сидела в темноте, размышляя о том, что случилось сегодня. Она все еще не могла поверить в это. Г'Кар был здесь и разговаривал с ней!

Но он пришел не один. С ним был Моллари.

И это беспокоило ее.

Г'Кар сказал, что вытащит ее отсюда.

На'Тот ущипнула себя за руку.

Нет, она не спала, и это ей не приснилось. Последние дни она слишком много времени проводила среди грез. Но сейчас все было иначе. Она дотронулась до Г'Кара, и он был вполне... _реальным._

Погруженная в эти размышления, На'Тот не заметила, как в камеру вошел гвардеец с тарелкой свежего спу в руках.

– Ешь. Премьер-министр Моллари приказал накормить тебя, – бесстрастно сказал он.

На'Тот уставилась на тарелку. Свежее спу. Невообразимая роскошь.

Она все постоянно чувствовала голод и сильнейшую слабость, поэтому решила не отказываться от еды. Если Г'Кар действительно хотел вытащить ее отсюда, ей надо быть сильной.

На'Тот взяла тарелку и жадно принялась за еду.

Ее желудок болезненно содрогнулся в ответ на такое раздражение. Но она не остановилась, пока не доела спу до конца.

Гвардеец стоял и смотрел на нее. Это было необычное для него поведение.

На'Тот поставила тарелку на пол и подняла на него глаза.

– В чем дело?

Он вздрогнул и ответил, отвернувшись от нее.

– Я допустил промашку. И премьер-министр узнал о тебе. Я... мне очень жаль.

На'Тот не понимала, о чем он говорит. И впервые за все годы пребывания в камере обратилась к нему по имени. Она слышала его только раз, но запомнила очень хорошо.

– Леро, о чем ты говоришь?

Центаврианин отрывисто ответил:

– Мне не надо было красть для тебя это проклятое спу с императорской кухни. Но я боялся, что ты умрешь от истощения... и тогда меня накажут за то, что недоглядел... поэтому я решил угостить тебя... и вот теперь...

Он замолчал и вышел из камеры.

* * *

... На'Тот поняла, что случилось, только когда премьер-министр вошел к ней вместе с Леро.

Она слушала их разговор, и ее сердце болезненно сжалось. Наивная дурочка, как она могла поверить в такую басню! Конечно же, Моллари не позволит ей выйти отсюда живой. Так вот о какой свободе он говорил...

Премьер-министр закончил отдавать распоряжения, и Леро на мгновение встретился с ней взглядом. В его глазах была странная смесь отчаяния и смущения. А потом его губы скривились в мрачной усмешке.

На'Тот отвернулась, старалась держаться невозмутимо.

Что ж, похоже, сегодня они обретут свою свободу. И он дождался-таки заветного приказа.

 _Наконец-то_.


End file.
